Bullies
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella you keep closing your self up to me you gotta let me you in, you keep saying your life sucks but why Gabriella?"asks Troy
1. Chapter 1

**Bullies**

**A Troyella Story**

**Don't ask where this story came from I just opened a new documnet my and my fingers where of over the keyboard. PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Once again new girl" spits Sharpay "Stay away from me and my turf got it"

"I I didn't do anything" whimpers Gabriella

"You step in front of the math door" snaps Sharpay

"I thought you were a drama lover not a math lover" says Gabriella

"Yeah I am so okay I'll let you past don't go in the music or drama rooms or the auditorium though my turf" snaps Sharpay pushing past Gabriella knocking her books to the floor.

Gabriella bends down to pick the books up.

"Why does she have to make my life worse then it already is" mutters Gabriella

"Because that's just the way Sharpay rolls and the math department is not her turf she hates math so you're safe" says the school basketball captain Troy Bolton and hands her a book she missed

"Oh um thanks" mutters Gabriella

"Miss Montez why aren't in you in my classroom?" asks Mr Manson "I suppose you had something to do with it Bolton"

"Actually Sir Gabriella just had a run in with Sharpay and her posse and they won't let her past" says Troy stepping to Gabriella and his own defence

"In you go Miss Montez off to your own class Bolton" says Mr Manson

At the end of class.

"Miss Montez is what Mr Bolton said true?" asks Mr Manson

"Um yes sir" answers Gabriella timidly

"Don't be afraid of her does this happen often?" asks Mr Manson

**Flashback**

**Of Sharpay not letting Gabriella to class numerous times since she started East High**

**End of Flashback**

"No Mr Manson" answers Gabriella

"Go to lunch Gabriella I'll get this sorted with" says Mr Manson

Gabriella leaves the classroom and walks to the cafeteria

She gets her lunch and sits at a table by herself.

Sharpay comes over.

"Get kept behind Montez what did you do" says Sharpay

"Late for class no thanks to you" says Gabriella

"Sharpay" says a girl from Gabriella's maths class "The reason she was kept behind was to tell on you"

"You little snitch" snarls Sharpay

"I I wasn't the one who ttold on yyou first" stutters Gabriella

"I was" says Troy sitting down at Sharpay's elbow

"Why would you tell on me sweetie?" asks Sharpay confused

"Because you were being unconditionally mean and I'm not you sweetie" says Troy and he gets up and walks off.

"Sharpay Mr Manson only thinks that you stop me once" says Gabriella

"Good he'd better not find out anymore or there will be trouble" snarls Sharpay and walks off.

"My life sucks" whispers Gabriella

The rest of day goes okay and Gabriella goes home.

But once at home her father orders her about.

"Gabriella get me more beer, do the house work, and make my dinner" snaps her dad

"Yes dad" says Gabriella

Gabriella does all that and then goes to go upstairs to do her homework

"Where do you think you're going I want more beer, go get me some and some nacho's you'll have to run down to the shop" orders her dad

"Dad I have homework to do or I'll fail school" says Gabriella

"Do it" shouts her dad whipping her across the back with his belt.

Gabriella whimpers and goes and gets more beer and then nips down to the corner shop to get nachos.

"Gabriella Montez likes Nachos" sneers Sharpay

"My dad wanted them" says Gabriella

"Good to see you, your skills as a slave are being put to use" says Sharpay

Gabriella goes and pays for the Nachos and leaves quickly. She goes home gives her dad the Nachos. He eats them complains about something else and hits and whips her more with the belt and his hands and then goes back to the TV.

Gabriella goes up to her room to cry.

Next day.

Sharpay bangs into Gabriella causing her to wince.

"I didn't bang into you that hard" snaps Sharpay putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me" snaps Gabriella

"Gosh new girl what's your problem today?" asks Sharpay

"Just sick of people having a go at me for the sake of it" snaps Gabriella

Gabriella slams her locker closed and runs of, going up to the roof where she doesn't think people will go but someone is there.

"Oh sorry I didn't know someone was here" says Gabriella

"It's ok the roof is big enough for both of us" says Troy

"You come up here to think?" asks Gabriella

"All the time, there's no one here. No one thinks to come up here it's quiet, peaceful and no one thinks to come up to the room" says Troy

"I'll just go over here" says Gabriella indicating

"You can stay here if you like, does Sharpay bully you often?" asks Troy

Gabriella sits next to Troy  
"Yeah everyday" whispers Gabriella fingering a bruise on her hand

"Why did you tell Mr Manson that she only got at you the once then" says Troy

"She'd just get at me more then I know her type I've was bullied in my last high school" says Gabriella

"You should do something about it" says Troy.

Troy notices the bruise on her hand

"Oh that's looks painful where'd you get that?" asks Troy

"Banged my hand on a door frame" says Gabriella

"Well I've gotta go got basketball practise" says Troy and leaves.

Gabriella now having the roof to herself curls up in a ball and cries softly. She knows she should be in class but she can't face it.

She thinks back to how her mum left 2 years ago and how her dad became an alcoholic and started to abuse her.

She thinks to how they moved to Albuquerque 6 months ago and Sharpay picked on her from day one.

"My life sucks" she says very loudly not realizing that Troy has finished basketball practise 10 minutes before and come back up.

"And why is that and why didn't you go to class?" asks Troy

"I couldn't face and it and because of Sharpay" answers Gabriella not looking at Troy

"There's safety in numbers and I don't mean this rudely but if you stop being scared of everyone like there going to bite your head of and be nice and smile people will make friends with you, hey I bet Taylor would be a great friend for you, your both into maths" says Troy

"Maybe" mutters

"What else is wrong and why won't you look at me?" asks Troy

Troy sits down next to her and looks at her.

"What else is you up something is obviously bothering you if you've been crying Gabs what is it?" asks Troy gently

"Nothing" snaps Gabriella

"Gabriella please I know you don't know me that well but you need to speak to someone" says Troy

"Just leave me alone Troy I don't need anyone" snaps Gabriella

"I beg to differ everyone needs someone" says Troy

"I've managed fine on my own for the past two years so I beg to differ that not everyone needs someone" snaps Gabriella

"What do you mean on your own for the past two years?" asks Troy

"Listen just forget I said anything I didn't mean it" says Gabriella

Gabriella stands up and goes to leave but Troy grabs her by the waist and sits her back down again.

"OW" snaps Gabriella

"Sorry now explain" says Troy

"My mum left me and my step dad two years ago and he told to alcohol and hasn't been the same since" says Gabriella

"Anything else" says Troy

"No" says Gabriella

"Sounds what you need to get out of your house and go to a friends, why don't you come mine after school and you can do your homework" says Troy

"I can't he'd kill me I mean I make tea for him and I can't go out on a school night if I haven't done my homework and so he just won't let me" gabbles Gabriella and grabs her bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Something is going on and I'm going to find out what that girl is emotional wreck" thinks Troy

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullies**

**Chapter 2**

It's been a month since Troy started speaking Gabriella and they are getting on really well. Her step dad as even slacked of ordering her about and let's her go round to Troy's after school. Though he is still an alcoholic and beats Gabriella.

Taylor the girl Troy told Gabriella about is Gabriella's friend.

Troy notices that when Gabriella is at his house she's relaxed and fun to be around but refuses to go in the pool.

"There is going to be a day when you go in that pool" states Troy

"You can't make me" says Gabriella

"You have a fear of water or something?" asks Troy

"No I just don't want to go in the pool" says Gabriella

"So how's life treating ya Sharpay's laid of you?" asks Troy

"No" says Gabriella

Gabriella looks at her watch.

"Oh I must get going" she says

"Yeah of course you step dad needs he tea you going to be late want a lift?" asks Troy

"Yeah thanks" says Gabriella

In the car just after they have pulled up at Gabriella's.

"Are you sure about me coming to yours tomorrow I thought your basketball friends were coming round" says Gabriella

"They cancelled on me or me on them can't remember which it's fine but tomorrow you are going in the pool no ifs ands or buts" says Troy

"Fine" says Gabriella thinking I'm sure I have a one piece swim suit which will cover my torso.

Gabriella gets out the car and runs into her house and quickly starts on dinner.

"Gabriella I have some business parents coming round tomorrow for tea so I need you in by 2 to make the dinner pot roast for 20" says her step dad

"20 I don't know how to cook for 20 people" says Gabriella earning herself a smack round the head

"Well learn this is an important dinner and you will make it" says her step dad

"Yes ok" says Gabriella

Gabriella prepares the dinner and puts it down in front of her step dad and goes upstairs to phone Troy she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, red cheek with bruise already starting to form across her cheek bone and eye.

"Troy hi It's my Gabi I can't come tomorrow sorry my step dad as people coming round in the evening and I have to spend practically all day preparing the meal sorry" says Gabriella

"You kidding right?" asks Troy

"I wish I were but no I have to I don't even know how to cook for 20 people or cook a pot roast" moans Gabriella

"I'll come round and help my mum makes them at Christmas and I get rope into helping so I have a fair idea of what I'm doing is that ok?" Troy

"I'll have to go ask one second" says Gabriella and goes down stairs

"Um dad, you know Troy is it alright if he comes round tomorrow because he wants to help me cook the pot roast?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah that's fine as long as it is cooked by 6" says her dad

Gabriella runs back upstairs.

"He says that's fine but do you know how to do it for 20 people and the ingredients?" asks Gabriella

"Mum has the recipe to make it for 10 so we just double it, I'll borrow the recipe of my mum and we'll go shopping for the ingredients" says Troy

"Um ok" says Gabriella

"I gotta go now see you tomorrow bye" says Troy

"Bye" says Gabriella and hangs up

Next day Gabriella covers up the bruising on her face, finds something to wear and gets down the stairs just as the door bell goes she opens the door to find Troy.

"You ready to go?" asks Troy

"Um yeah sure just let me grab some money and tell my step dad I'm going" says Gabriella

Gabriella goes back into the house, to the kitchen and finds her step dad, she goes to the cupboard to get some money from the house keeping jar.

"Um dad I'm going now to get the ingredients with Troy for the pot roast" says Gabriella

"Oh their okay turns out I don't need to host it here were going to a restaurant" says her step dad and leaves for work.

Gabriella goes to the front door.  
"You want to come in there going to a restaurant tonight I'm not needed" says Gabriella

"Go get your swim suit you are going in my pool" says Troy

"Oh um yeah I couldn't find one must of thrown them all out they must of got to small for me" lies Gabriella

"Well I'll buy you one" says Troy

"I DON'T WANT TO GO IN YOUR POOL OKAY" shouts Gabriella

"Whoa okay okay" says Troy

"Sorry" mutters Gabriella

"No worries think I'll call the guys see if I can scheduled something" says Troy leaving

Gabriella silently screams at herself and hits the wall with her fist, only to realize that was stupid as pain travels down her hand. Her step dad phones telling the reservation at the restaurant couldn't be made so it was back on at their house. Gabriella phones Troy.

"What?" asks Troy  
"Listen I'm sorry I shouted but I'm um need you help that is if you haven't scheduled something with your guys" says Gabriella

"No what's up?" asks Troy

"I think I just broke my hand and my step dad phoned saying the couldn't get a reservation and its back on here" says Gabriella

"I'll be there in 2 minutes" says Troy hanging up

2 minutes later.

"I don't think it's broken just badly bruised how'd you do it?" asks Troy

"I punched the wall" admits Gabriella

"Why?" asks Troy

"Um I was angry at myself for shouting at you" mutters Gabriella

"Hey didn't offend me you had every right to shout at me I keep pestering you to use my pool. Heck I'd get annoyed if someone kept asking me to do something and I didn't want to" says Troy

"So we're good?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah so let's go shopping for the ingredients" says Troy

At the supermarket they get the ingredients and leave the supermarket when Troy spots a bunch of his mates.

"Get in the car and keep your head down" says Troy

Gabriella does, when they get to Gabriella's house.

"What the hell was all that about?" asks Gabriella

"What nothing" mutters Troy

"Your ashamed to be seen with me in public is that it is that what it you know what Bolton thanks for the help I'll find the recipe online and make it myself without you help" says Gabriella

Gabriella hauls the bags into the house and closes the door in his face.

He hears Gabriella scream as she as once again punched the wall but this time broken her hand he goes in.

"How did you get in" she screams hopping up and down clutching her hand.

"Let's get you to hospital" says Troy

* * *

Is Gabriella hand broken?

Is Troy ashamed to be seen with Gabriella?

Find Out In Chapter 3

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullies**

**Chapter 3**

A week later Gabriella is on the roof and is crying because of the day, her step dad had kicked her hard in the ankle so she was having difficulty walking. Plus Sharpay seemed in a worse mood then usual and had was her hell.

"Hey Gabs" Gabriella heard Troy say as he came up onto the roof.

She didn't reply

"Gabs you up here?" asks Troy

Gabriella stays hidden behind the flower bed hoping he won't find her. She just wants to be on her own.

"Gabriella why you hiding behind there you have to be in class in 5 minutes" says Troy

"Leave me alone" whispers Gabriella

"What's up?" asked Troy sitting next to her and casually putting and arm around her pulling her against him.

"I said leave me alone" snaps Gabriella getting to her feet, only to put to much weight on her bad ankle and gasps.

Troy pulls her back down and examines her ankle.

"That's looks bad how'd you do it?" asks Troy

"What's wrong with Sharpay today she seems in a bad mood" says Gabriella

"Today's the day her brother died and her dad walked out on her family 3 years ago" says Troy

"He walked out on them on the day her brother died" gasps Gabriella

"He was the reason he died her father abused her and him but killed her brother he's a wanted child abuser and murdered you probably won't of heard of him" says Troy

"Probably not what's was his name?" she asks

"Ivan Evans" answers Troy

Gabriella shivers.

"You okay?" asks Troy

"Yeah" says Gabriella

"I'm could be living with a murdered and I could be next on his hit list" she thinks

"Let's get you down the stairs. I'm fine besides you don't want your friends to see me" mutters Gabriella

"What gave you that idea?" asks Troy

"Last week at the supermarket" snaps Gabriella wincing as she puts weight on her ankle.

Troy looks down ashamed and Gabriella leaves the roof quickly

Troy looks about him and realizes Gabriella is gone.

"I've gotta find out what is going on with her" thinks Troy getting up and leaving the roof.

Thanks for reading sorry it is so short have an assignment due in on Wednesday and really need to get it done then this story and my stories on you tube will have my full attention for a while though I will be working on another assignment over Christmas BORE I know but her college what can you do?

Working on another story for Wild Child

Just bought DVD what on Saturday favourite film of all time at the moment.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

**Bullies**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Troy's phone rings in the middle of the night.

"Troy I need your help I need to you to let me" says someone

Troy goes downstairs and finds Gabriella on the door step.

"What's up?" asks Troy letting Gabriella in

"My step dad had a go at me and so I left he always wants me to do things for him and I'm sick of it" says Gabriella

"He can't make you do things your not a slave your is step daughter" says Troy leading her up to his room.

"He blames me for my mum leaving us" Gabriella

"It isn't your fault she left you" says Troy

"I know but I still fill guilty I took his side in the argument and found out later that he was in the wrong. I feel unloved by her she hates me and wants nothing to do with me" mutters Gabriella

"What I think you should do is go to bed and phone your step dad in the morning to tell him were you are" says Troy

"Okay" says Gabriella

"Night Gabs" says Troy and gives her a hug.

"Night" says Gabriella

About 4am Gabriella goes into Troy's room and wakes him.  
"What's up Gabs?" asks Troy

"I can't sleep I'll have nightmares" says Gabriella

"About?" asks Troy

"I can't keep this to myself anymore" says Gabriella and takes a deep breath "My step dad is Ivan Evans only he's called Ivan Middleton and I'm worried I'm next on his hit list" says Gabriella

"Oh Gabs come here why didn't you tell me sooner?" asks Troy pulling Gabriella down onto the bed and into his arms.

"I don't know" whispers Gabriella and starts crying.

"I'll help you though this I promise Gabriella" promises Troy

"Thanks can I stay in here tonight?" she asks

"Yeah of course and since tomorrow is Saturday we'll go to the police but we'll have to go to Sharpay's to find if he is here dad first and if he is all go to the police and you can stay at mine unless the police want to put you in a safe house" says Troy

"I want to stay with you" mutters Gabriella

"Will you tell me now why you won't go in the pool?" asks Troy

Gabriella turns on the light and lifts up her shirt. Troy sees the bruising and the belt marks in across her back and stomach.

"We'll get it sorted Gabs I promise" says Troy

"Good night Troy" murmurs Gabriella cuddling against Troy's chest.

"Night Gabs" says Troy turning off the light and wrapping his arms gently around Gabriella.

They go to sleep

* * *

**Right one sorry it was so short I just wanted to get it out.**

**Two YAY Troy finally found out like some of you wanted him too.**

**Three I have a feeling that since he found out this may be a short story unless I drag out Troy and Gabriella getting together cuz I intended of this being a long story but I guess I can always do another story when this ends.**

**OH IDEA I know how to drag this out ain't telling if you ask me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bullies**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**You stayed the night at Troy's on Friday, Saturday and Sunday" says Taylor**

"**Um yeah" says Gabriella**

"**What is up with you and him and you two like together or something?" asks Taylor**

"**No nothing like that" answers Gabriella**

"**But how do you feel about him?" asks Taylor**

"**I don't know I haven't thought about it" replies Gabriella**

"**Well think cuz he may ask you out BOOM you won't know what to do" says Taylor**

"**Tay were just friends" says Gabriella**

"**What you doing Saturday? Want to go shopping or something?" asks Taylor**

"**You can come shopping with me and Sharpay if you want" says Gabriella**

"**You and Sharpay friends yeah like to see that" laughs Taylor**

"**We found some common ground" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Taylor**

"**Her dad my step dad same person" whispers Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Taylor shocked**

**Troy comes over**

"**Hey how are you?" asks Troy**

"**The same I was when we got to school this morning" answers Gabriella**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**Hey Gabs" says Sharpay**

"**Hey Shar still up for shopping on Saturday?" asks Gabriella**

"**You two are going shopping together?" asks Troy shocked**

"**Oh hey Troy" says Sharpay flirtly**

"**Hi" says Troy**

"**Yes we are" says Gabriella "Unless Sharpay changes plans" she adds**

"**Which I won't" says Sharpay**

"**Right I'm of to homeroom" says Taylor**

"**We all have homeroom together why don't we walk together" says Gabriella**

"**Good idea" says Troy**

**In the hall people are watching them and at lunch Gabriella hears people talking.**

"**Who'd ever though the jock and Sharpay with be friends with geeks" says someone**

"**I gotta go to the bathroom be right back" says Gabriella and leaves the cafeteria.**

**When Gabriella doesn't return 20 minutes later. Troy goes up to the roof to find her.**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Troy pulling Gabriella into a hug.**

"**Nothing" sniffs Gabriella as a tear falls down her cheek, Troy wipes it away with his finger.**

"**Something is wrong" states Troy "What?" he asks**

"**Why are you and Sharpay being friends with me and Taylor?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't know about Sharpay but I want to be your friend I feel drawn to you and now I know about your step dad I want to protect you" says Troy**

"**Really?" asks Gabriella**

"**Really you're a truly great person and not just because your intelligent but you also funny, cute and great company" says Troy "Now what's bought this on?" he asks**

"**Just some kids talking about me and Taylor being geeks and why would the jock and Sharpay want to be friends with them" whispers Gabriella**

"**Don't listen to them okay you're a truly great person and that's why and friends with you" says Troy**

"**Really?" asks Gabriella**

"**Really and Sharpay and you have common ground you both had the same person abuse you someone you had looked up to and now you two can bond together or whatever and get over it" says Troy**

"**She's trying to get me to go see her therapist and talk to them about the whole thing and I don't want to I'm not big on the whole gushing out my heart thing" says Gabriella**

"**Well you don't have to if you don't want to" says Troy**

"**Thanks Troy you're a truly great friend too" says Gabriella giving Troy a hug.**

"**Your welcome Gabs" says Troy **

**Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella and pulls her closer to him and then he feels her winces and looks down at her.**

"**Sorry" apologizes Troy**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella looking up at him.**

**They stand looking at each other for a few minutes until the bell goes shattering the moment.**

"**We'd better get to class" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**They leave the roof.**

**At home, when Troy gets back from basketball practice he finds Gabriella on his bed crying her eyes out.**

**He drops his stuff and rushes over to her gently gathers her up into his chest and holds her head against his chest letting her tears soak into his shirt.**

**When she's finished crying she looks up at him.  
"Thanks" she whispers**

"**What's up?" ask Troy**

"**I miss my mum" whispers Gabriella**

"**Any idea were she is?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head and Troy gently caresses her cheek she gasps in pain. Troy puts her down and goes and gets a face cloth from the bathroom then comes back and gently wipes the make-up of her face and sees a new bruise across her cheek,**

"**How'd you get that?" asks Troy reaching for the bruises cream.**

"**I thought he was at work, I didn't know he was in I was only getting some clothes and stuff but he was there and he hit be again and again and the left and I got some clothes and my things and ran here" gabbles Gabriella**

"**Have you got everything you need from the house?" asks Troy**

"**No" whispers Gabriella**

"**Well next time you should have a police escort" says Troy**

"**I'm not going back the police need to catch him he'll know I've told now he go on the run and turn up somewhere else and do it again" says Gabriella**

**Troy hugs her again.**

"**Why do you keep hugging me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't know to comfort girls and this seemed like the best way?" answers Troy**

"**Yeah it's pretty comforting" says Gabriella**

"**What do you want to do now?" asks Troy**

"**We should probably do our homework" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah your right I need to get mine done just so you know the guys are coming over later so if you want to sunbathe or go in the pool I'd go now since I know how self conscious you are about your bruises" says Troy**

"**Thanks but I don't want to go in" says Gabriella**

"**You sure you're sure you're sure?" asks Troy**

"**I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure" says Gabriella**

**Troy leaves the room and goes to the pool.**

**But when the guys come 2 hours later Gabriella regrets not going in the pool when she had the chance.**

**Troy comes in to gets drinks for the guys as Gabriella is sat in the kitchen looking at the pool though the blinds.**

"**Told you should of gone in before" says Troy**

"**I know you did and I didn't and now I regret it like you said and your were right" says Troy**

"**I know maybe I'll go in now" says Gabriella**

"**In jeans and a black t-shirt" laughs Troy**

"**No a bikini" says Gabriella**

"**Seriously your going to go and get changed into a bikini and go out and sunbathe and swim in the pool while my friends are out there" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Really your really going to do that?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella leaving the room and coming back 5 minutes in later in a bikini.**

"**Gabs this is a seriously bad idea" says Troy grabbing Gabriella by the hand**

"**No it isn't everyone is going to find out that my step dad abused me eventually so what's the big deal?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because if you don't want them to find out then they won't no one found out about Sharpay's dad until it was on the news last year that he was a wanted man" says Troy**

"**Well it'll be on the news" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs please I don't think it is a good idea to go in the pool besides we were going to play basketball pool" says Troy**

"**No you weren't your lying your just ashamed your friends with me" says Gabriella**

"**No I'm not if I was would I sit by you at lunch?" asks Troy**

"**Okay no but I really want to go in the pool" says Gabriella**

"**Fine be my guest but don't come crying to me" says Troy**

"**Why would I" says Gabriella and storks out of the house into the back garden**

"**It's the geek what you doing here geek" says Chad**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE" shouts Gabriella**

"**Don't tell us what to do geek were higher in the social ladder then you geek we have power over you" says Zeke**

"**WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A HIGHER IQ THEN YOURS SO I'LL ACTUALLY GET A JOB UNLIKE YOU LUKEHEAD BASKTEBALL BOYS" shouts Gabriella**

**Troy went outside to see Gabriella hauling herself out the pool and sitting on the side to grip her ankle.**

"**What did you do now?" asks Troy sitting next to her**

"**Hit it on the side of the pool when I fell in" says Gabriella**

**Troy picks her up and carries her into the house sitting her onto of the table.**

**He attends to her ankle and carries her upstairs.**

"**I think you should get changed, dry your hair and have a sleep I'll come and wake up when dinner is ready ok" says Troy**

"**Ok and thanks" smiles Gabriella**

"**No problem Gabs" smiles Troy and kisses her on the forehead.**

**Troy goes back outside.**

"**What is going on with you and her?" asks Chad**

"**Nothing were just friends" answers Troy**

"**And why is she staying here?" asks Chad**

"**Chad did you not look at her body?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah covered in bruises" says Chad**

"**Her step is Ivan Middleton but we also know him as Ivan Evans Sharpay's father did that to her Chad and she needs a friend" says Troy**

**The guys all just stared shocked.**

"**Whoa that's rough does Sharpay know?" asks Zeke**

"**Yeah that's why they've been hanging out so much" replies Troy**

"**Oh" was all Zeke could say**

"**Do you guys hear something?" asks Chad**

"**Like what?" asks Troy**

"**Sobbing someone sobbing really loudly" answers Chad**

"**Probably Gabs I'll go check" says Troy running up into the house and up the stairs were he hears the sobs.**

**He runs into his room and takes Gabriella into his arms and rubs her back comfortingly**

"**What's wrong?" Troy asks**

"**My mum just phoned me" cries Gabriella**

"**Why are you crying?" asks Troy**

"**Because she said she had found out about what Ivan had done and said she didn't want me so not to come find her I was a mistake anyway I was a one night stand a mistake that followed and she took the person's last name for me cries Gabriella**

"**Oh Gabs I'm so sorry" says Troy**

"**Will you come to the hospital with me so they can do a DNA test to find out who my dad is?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure but you need to clean up your face first" says Troy**

"**Ok" smiles Gabriella**

* * *

**Who will Gabriella's dad be will it be someone she knows and doesn't suspected or will it be someone she has never meet.**

**Read Chapter 6 to find out.**

**Guys I need names I don't know what her dad's name should be although I do know the surname is Montez**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullies**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Gabs can you please stop crying?" asks Troy**

"**Why because your embarrassed to know because I'm crying in the street?" asks Gabriella**

"**No it's just yes a bit I mean were just walking along and bang you burst into tears" says Troy**

"**Wouldn't you if you found out your father is in the America Forces in Afghanistan?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah but I wouldn't burst into tears in the middle of the street" snaps Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Sorry that came out way harsher then I meant it to" says Troy**

"**I thought you were my friend and that you wanted to protect me and now your ashamed to be seen with me because I burst into tears I don't want to know you anymore" says Gabriella and runs off.**

"**Gabi" says Troy**

"**Just blow it Troy what did you say?" asks Sharpay**

**Troy relates what finding Gabs crying when he got back from basketball practice all the way up to her running off.**

"**So yeah Shar I have blown it" says Troy**

**When Troy gets home 15 minutes later he assumes Gabriella hasn't got home yet. By the time dinner rolls around she still hasn't appeared.**

**Troy gets a bit worried and his mum and dad assume that she has maybe gone to Sharpay's or Taylor's for tea and it slipped her mind.**

**When it gets to 10:00pm Taylor and Sharpay's houses are called and they realize that she isn't there.**

**They go to bed since they can't file a missing person's report until the next day but Troy doesn't sleep he's too worried that maybe Gabriella is lost or hurt and he is worried about her step dad maybe finding her.**

**Around about 2:30am a thought occurs to Troy.  
He pulls on some shoes and races to the back garden and up to the tree house to find Gabriella curled up in a ball on the balcony of the tree house soaking wet and freezing cold. He gently picks her up and takes her inside putting her to bed then goes and wakes his mum who takes her temperature and then they rush her to hospital since her temperature is 25 F.**

**The doctors announce.**

"**She has pneumonia we caught it on time but she needs to wake up to take the medicine and it doesn't seem like she wants to wake up" says the doctor**

"**Can't you put a drip in her arm or something?" asks Troy**

"**We have so we will have to see how that goes" says the doctor**

"**Can I go see her?" asks Troy**

"**Are you family?" asks the doctor**

"**No a friend she has no family well actually her dad is in Afghanistan" says Troy**

"**Yes you can see her" says the doctor**

**Troy goes in the room.**

"**Gabs please wake up I don't want you to die" whispers Troy**

**Silence**

"**Gabs please I honestly don't I'm sorry I snap at you I'm sorry I was ashamed because you were crying but Gabs you are strong you can get though this you need to wake to get better your one of the greatest people in my life I don't want you to die" sobs Troy**

**Silence**

"**I've considered calling your mum in case you going to die" says Troy**

"**Don't you dare call that bitch" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs your awake" says Troy and gently hugs her.**

"**I was awake the whole time the door woke me" smiles Gabriella**

"**So you heard what I just said" says Troy**

"**Yeah and you're a great person in my life too and I won't tell anyone you sobbed like a little girl" says Gabriella**

"**I'd appreciate that" smiles Troy**

"**And I accept your apologies" smiles Gabriella**

"**Thanks" says Troy**

"**When can I get out of here?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabs you have pneumonia" says Troy**

"**How'd I get that" asks Gabriella**

**Troy tells her how he got home and then at 2:30am had a thought and found her and then he and his mum rushed her to hospital.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bullies**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gabby is better but at home or house rest to get her energy up.**

**Troy gets her assignments and class work for her and tries to explain what was taught in the classes that they have together.**

"**Wanna take a break and go for a swim?" asks Troy**

"**I'm not allowed to go swimming until I'm back at school you know that" says Gabriella**

"**Sorry so what can we do for a break?" asks Troy**

"**No clue" says Gabriella**

"**Um Gabs you know how it's the um er dance coming up?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah the Christmas one the one everyone has been talking about for the past week yeah" answers Gabriella**

"**Um are you going?" asks Troy**

"**Probably not why" says Gabriella**

"**Just wondering" replies Troy**

**They sit in silence for a few minutes before Gabriella turns to her studies.**

"**I'm gunna get a coke want one?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah sure thanks" answers Gabriella**

**Troy returns minutes later and Gabriella takes a zip of the refreshing drink.**

"**Ok look I asked you about the dance because I wondered if you'd consider going with me as a friend of course" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok if you don't want to that's ok" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Why what?" asks Troy**

"**Why ask me when you can ask any girl in school?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because no one else was going to and I wanted to show you how to have a good time at a dance" answers Troy**

"**Because no one else was going to I don't need your pity Bolton" sneers Gabriella**

"**Gabby I'm not pitying you and I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did" says Troy**

"**Ok if you're not pitying me and you didn't mean for it to sound like you were pitying me then what did you mean to say?" Gabriella asks**

"**I I I don't know just not that" says Troy looking at the floor**

**Gabriella stands up and slips on some papers and heads towards the floor two arms slip around her waist and she feels sparks. Troy places her on the floor away from the papers. Gabriella rests her head on Troy's chest.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Just a little shocked" answers Gabriella**

**They stay wrapped in the embrace for a few minutes before Gabriella starts to pull back.**

"**I need to get back to my work" says Gabriella looking up at Troy**

**Troy strokes her cheek with a finger and then gently pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and tilts her chin up ever so slightly. Gabriella gasps realizing what is about to happen and rips herself away from Troy's grasp and runs into her room closing the door. She sits on the bed and thinks about what was about to happen.**

**Half an hour later Troy comes in and sits next to her.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't answer and Troy leaves after a few minutes.**

**At school on Monday Taylor notices that Troy and Gabriella are avoiding each other.**

"**Something happened between you and Troy what you two are avoiding each like the plague" says Taylor**

"**Nothing better of happened I like him" says Sharpay**

"**He was going to kiss and I ran" says Gabriella "You can't have him" she snaps Sharpay**

**Sharpay and Taylor look shocked. Gabriella puts her hands up to her face.**

"**OMG I like him don't I" whispers Gabriella**

"**I like so" says Taylor**

"**Shar I'm sorry for snapping I don't know what happened" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok" smiles Sharpay**

"**Here come Troy" says Taylor**

**Gabriella grabs her stuff from her locker.**

"**Gotta go" says Gabriella and runs off.**

"**Where's she of to?" asks Troy as he comes up to them**

"**No clue" says Sharpay and Taylor**

**At home that night, Gabriella is in her room stressing over and assignment that is due in 2 days and she still hasn't finished it and doesn't know how she will. Troy is in his room lay on his bed thinking about what to do about liking Gabriella. 5 seconds later he hears a frustrated scream come from Gabriella's room and then sobbing. Troy goes into Gabriella's room and holds her in his arms until she has calmed down.**

"**Now what's up?" asks Troy as he wipes a tear from Gabriella's face with the pad of his thumb.**

**Gabriella points at the assignment and buries her head in Troy's chest he rubs her back in circles as he looks at the assignment that the class had been set in English.**

"**Hey if I can do it so can you yeah" says Troy**

"**I suppose so" says Gabriella**

"**No you can" says Troy**

"**I can" says Gabriella**

"**But first you need to smile" says Troy**

"**Can you help me?" asks Gabriella**

"**What smile no" smiles Troy**

"**No" laughs Gabriella "With the assignment" she says**

"**Sure" smiles Troy**

**Gabriella goes and washes her face and the get started on the assignment.**

* * *

**Sorry it short and I know you are all going to kill me for not letting Troyella not have their moment but IT WASN'T ME IT WAS MY FINGERS they ran away with the story again.**

**They will have their moment very soon.**

**But right now this girl has an assignment to do so bye bye**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bullies**

**I still have that assignment to do but this idea popped into my head so I had to get it down. Sorry for the delay on the story. Sorry for no Christmas Chapter but this is before Christmas at the beginning of the chapter so I'll try and get Christmas in.**

**Very long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**At school the day before the dance Gabriella has got her assignment back and is at her locker. Troy come up to her.**

"**So how'd you do?" asks Troy**

"**What no hi?" asks Gabriella**

"**Hi but how'd you do?" asks Troy**

"**A*" says Gabriella**

"**See told you you'd do fine" says Troy**

"**Hey it wasn't all me ok the words were but you example it to me" says Gabriella**

"**It was your work fair and square and you deserve that A*" says Troy**

"**But thank you for helping if there is any way I can make it up to you" says Gabriella**

"**Go to the dance with me" says Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Not as a pity date" says Troy**

"**Oh as what then" says Gabriella**

"**Um a friend or my date whichever you want I'm not bothered" says Troy**

"**Just as friends" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you later" says Troy**

"**See you" says Gabriella**

**Troy walks off as Taylor and Sharpay come over.**

"**Who's going the dance and with who?" asks Sharpay**

"**Me" says Gabriella**

"**Me too" says Taylor**

"**I'm going as well" says Sharpay**

"**No one" says Taylor  
"Ditto" says Sharpay**

**Taylor and Sharpay look at Gabriella**

"**Have you got a date?" asks Sharpay**

"**Um yeah kinda" says Gabriella**

"**Who?" asks Taylor**

"**And what do you mean kinda?" asks Sharpay**

"**Troy and we're just going as friends" says Gabriella**

"**As long as your only friends" says Sharpay**

"**Do you have a dress?" asks Taylor**

"**I'll find something in my limited wardrobe I'm sure" says Gabriella**

"**Limited" says Sharpay**

"**Half of my stuff is still at Ivan's and that includes any dresses I own" says Gabriella**

"**Oh did you have any good ones?" asks Sharpay**

"**Yeah one now I think of it that I would have really wanted to wear tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**So go get it" says Sharpay**

"**I can't he might be there again" says Gabriella**

"**Again" says Taylor**

"**Yeah I went to get some of my stuff his car wasn't there so I assumed he was at work but he was there and he hit me and left and I got some stuff and ran" says Gabriella**

"**We'll go shopping after school today" says Sharpay**

"**Shar I've no money" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go with you to Ivan's" says Troy who has heard the whole conversation**

"**How long have you been standing there?" asks Gabriella**

"**Long enough" says Troy**

"**But Troy he could be there he could hurt you" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs you have the key to your balcony don't you" says Troy**

"**Yeah so" says Gabriella**

"**So use that we'll climb up the tree into the balcony get the dress and go" says Troy**

"**But I don't want you seeing the dress before the dance" says Gabriella**

"**I won't look but it in a bag" says Troy**

"**Ok thanks Troy" smiles Gabriella**

"**No problem Gabby" says Troy walks off**

"**He likes you" says Taylor**

"**Who Troy no" says Gabriella shaking**

"**Taylor is right I hate to say it but Troy likes you Gabriella" says Sharpay**

"**No he doesn't" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella he is willing to get hurt so you can get the dress you want to wear tomorrow, he is willing to go with you to Ivan's he likes you. He asked you to the dance when he could ask anyone girl in the school. He took you in. He wanted to be your friend" says Taylor**

"**He likes you Gabriella there is no doubt about it" says Sharpay**

"**Wow I guess your right" says Gabriella**

**That night Gabriella and Troy sneak into Ivan's house and get the dress plus shoes and accessories Gabriella and sneak out again without being caught by Ivan if he was even there.**

**The next day Gabriella gets ready for the dance at Sharpay's as does Taylor.**

"**Troy is going to be knocked out of his socks" says Sharpay**

"**Sharpay we're just friends" says Gabriella "But I want to be more" she thinks**

**The doorbell rings.**

"**Our dates are here" says Sharpay**

**Sharpay and Taylor did get asked to the dance.  
Sharpay by Zeke and Taylor by Chad. Also during the previous day Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella became friends with Kelsi who was asked to the dance by Sharpay's brother Ryan. So Kelsi is also there getting ready.**

**Downstairs.**

"**So Captain what made you ask Gabriella to the dance?" asks Chad**

"**Dude we're just friends" exclaims Troy "But I want to be more" he thinks**

**The girls come down the stairs.**

"**Wow Gabriella looks amazing" thinks Troy**

**The guys complement the girls and they go to the dance.**

**The cheerleaders come up to Troy surrounding him and the head cheerleader corners Gabriella.**

"**Back off from Troy alright I want him and you can't have him go back to were you came from and stop staying at his house" sneers the head cheerleader Amber**

"**Oh so your suggesting that I go back to my mum who doesn't want me or to go back to my step fathers house and get killed by him" says Gabriella**

"**I didn't say that" says Amber**

"**I'll let you in a little secret I was the result of a one night stand my mum left my step dad and me with him my step dad abused me and turned out to be Ivan Evans yeah Sharpay's dad the one who killed her brother I'm probably next on his hit list and Troy's house is the only place I can be because I have no other relatives so you may want to reconsider telling me to go back where I came from" says Gabriella**

"**I already knew about Sharpay's dad and what he did to her and her brother" says Amber**

"**Yeah well he did the same to me and I'm not bothered if you spread it around he's a wanted man and neither me nor Sharpay are safe until he's caught" says Gabriella**

"**Do you know who your dad is? Couldn't you go to him?" asks Amber**

"**I had a DNA test at the hospital it's possible my dad is Nigel Montez a solider in Afghanistan" says Gabriella**

"**Do you know what he looks like?" asks Amber**

"**Yeah I have a photo in my locker" says Gabriella**

"**Can I see because I have an uncle called Nigel Montez and it's possible they could be the same person" says Amber**

"**Sure you can see" says Gabriella**

**Amber and Gabriella leave the dance, Troy follows them at a distance wondering what is going on. At Gabriella's locker. Gabriella shows Amber the photo.**

"**OMG that's my uncle" says Amber**

"**So it's possible that we're related" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" smiles Amber "And I'm sorry about before" she apologizes**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella**

"**So do wanna go back in the dance?" asks Amber**

"**Sure but did your uncle ever talk about when he was younger you know like 16/17 years ago?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not to me all I know is that he loved this girl but she didn't love him back and they had a one night stand and he never saw her again and he still loves her. He never mentions her name it could be your mum though" says Amber**

"**Could be and she still doesn't like him I don't think all I know about the guy she had a one night stand with was that his surname was Montez and she took his surname for me and I was a mistake" says Gabriella**

"**He's on leave next week he's coming to visit for Christmas so you could come round and I'll get the name of the girl out of him and we'll see if he's your dad" says Amber**

"**How old is he?" asks Gabriella**

"**How old is your mum?" asks Amber**

"**36 she had me when she was 20" says Gabriella**

"**Uncle Nigel is 35 so he would have been 19 when you were born expect that he didn't know" says Amber**

"**When did he go into the forces?" asks Gabriella**

"**When he was 30 he's been in Afghanistan for a year now" says Amber**

"**I hope nothing happens to him" says Gabriella**

"**I do too he's my favourite uncle well he's my only uncle" says Amber**

"**We should go back into the dance" says Gabriella**

**They go back in the dance and the hall is filled with conversation as everyone hears Amber telling the cheerleaders why she is friends with Gabriella. Everyone goes back to dancing as Gabriella tells Sharpay and Taylor what had just happened.**

"**And now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Troy" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks around looking for Troy.**

"**Looking for me?" asks a voice**

"**Yes you, you little um follower" says Gabriella**

"**What" says Troy acting like he has no clue what she is talking about.**

"**You know what I'm on about I saw you, you followed me and Amber out of the dance to my locker" says Gabriella**

"**I was just worried about you. I know she didn't like you because we're friends and that she wanted me and I thought she was going to threaten you or hurt you" says Troy**

"**Ok I forgive you but me and Amber are totally friends now" says Gabriella**

"**I know everyone knows, everyone knows everything that has gone on with Ivan and about your mum and Amber uncle maybe being your dad why'd you let her spread it?" asks Troy**

"**Everyone is going to find out sooner or later so why not sooner" says Gabriella**

"**You have a point" says Troy **

**There's silence for a few minutes.**

"**So do you want to dance?" asks Troy**

"**Troy we're just here as friends" says Gabriella**

"**Ok so that's a no" says Troy**

"**That's a no" confirms Gabriella**

**Troy walks off and Gabriella spots him a few minutes later dancing with some brunette girl she walks out of the dance. Amber spots Troy dancing with the other girl and also see Gabriella see Troy and then sees Gabriella walking out. Amber puts two and two together and goes after Gabriella.**

"**Gabriella wait" says Amber**

"**What Amber?" asks Gabriella**

"**You like Troy don't you" says Amber**

"**Why would you think that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um HELLO you've just seen him with other girl looked sad and walked out totally obvious" says Amber**

"**Is it really that obvious that I like him?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Amber**

"**Just not to Troy" says Gabriella**

"**He won't know unless you tell him" says Amber**

"**I'm not telling him" says Gabriella**

"**Why not" says Amber**

"**Because we're just friends and nothing more this was just a pity date because he knew no one would ask me and he wanted me to have a good time which I'm clearly not" says Gabriella**

"**Is anyone in at the Bolton's for you to go home?" asks Amber**

"**No Jack and Lucille have gone out for a dinner at Jack's parents in the next town and won't be back late" answers Gabriella**

"**So then you can't go home" says Amber**

"**Why not?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um HELLO Ivan on the loose remember" says Amber**

"**Oh yeah I forgot" says Gabriella**

"**Come on let's go back in and find Troy" says Amber**

"**No you go on I just need a minute to myself" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Amber and goes back into the dance.**

**Troy comes over to Amber.**

"**Amber where's Gabby?" asks Troy**

"**She needed a minute to herself but you should really go talk to her she's convinced that you asked her as a pity date" says Amber**

"**Oh still" says Troy**

"**What do you mean still?" asks Amber**

"**When I first asked her she said that I was just pitying her and she didn't want to go with me but when I asked her again a couple of days later she still said no and I convinced her it wasn't a pity date and we'd just go as friends so she said ok" says Troy**

"**Oh well she thinks it's a pity date" says Amber**

"**Where is she?" asks Troy**

"**She in the corridor outside here" says Amber**

**Troy goes out and finds Gabriella in a curled up ball on the floor by the wall he sits down next to her.**

"**Gabby you ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him and that's when Troy sees the blood on her face and the black eye starting to form.**

"**Do I look ok?" asks Gabriella in a hoarse whisper.**

"**No what happened?" asks Troy**

"**Amber left me and two minutes later Ivan appeared he grabbed me and I kicked him and he doubled over but was ok he grabbed me again punched and scratched my face tried to strangle me and stood on my leg and then as soon as he heard the cracking sound he dropped me on the floor and left" whispers Gabriella her voice getting stronger.**

"**I'm phoning the police" says Troy**

"**Troy stay with me please" says Gabriella**

"**I will" says Troy taking out his mobile**

**Troy phones the police and explains and then goes back into the dance to get Amber, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke and Jason.**

**Some teachers come out to see what is going on. It is explained to them what happened Gabriella is got a drink of water and one of the teachers goes to the nurse's office to get some plasters and a cloth for Gabriella's face. Just as the police come Troy is gently washing Gabriella's face to get rid of the blood.**

**The police interview Gabriella.**

"**Miss are you sure that he just scratched you because to me it look like a knife has been used" says the police officer.**

"**It might have been a knife but it just his nails to me" says Gabriella**

Flashback

Gabriella sees Ivan coming towards her, she sees something glinting in his hand. He reaches his hand up to caress her face she feels something slash into the skin of her cheek.

End of flashback

"**Actually I think it was a knife I remember when he came towards me something glinted in his hand" says Gabriella**

**The next day Gabriella wakes up as someone knocks on her door.**

"**Come in" she says**

**Troy walks in balancing a breakfast tray in one hand as he opens the door in the other.**

"**Troy I could have come down for breakfast" says Gabriella "But thanks" she adds**

"**No problem how you feeling?" asks Troy**

"**Tired and little sore" says Gabriella**

**The Bolton's and Gabriella had spent the half of the previous night after the police had left in A and E waiting for someone to attend to Gabriella face and broken leg.**

"**But other than that your good?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella sitting up.**

**Troy places the breakfast tray on Gabriella's lap.**

"**Enjoy I come up as soon as I've finished my breakfast" says Troy and leaves the room closing the door after him.**

**Gabriella leans back against her pillow and feels tears prick in her eyes that are threatening to break lose.**

**Troy comes up 5 minutes later.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy as he walks in seeing Gabriella resting against her pillow with her fingers pressed against the corners of her eyes as she tries to stop the tears from cascading down the her cheeks. She nods.**

"**Gabriella are you sure?" asks Troy**

**She nods again.**

"**You ate quickly" she whispers**

"**What?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**You ate quickly" she says**

"**And you've not started are you not hungry?" asks Troy**

"**I am" she whispers  
"Then why aren't you eating?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head her fingers still pressed against her eyes.**

**She feels the bed move as Troy and has gone round the other side and is now sitting next to her, he wraps as arm around her and pulls her against careful so he doesn't upset her breakfast tray which he moves with one hand any from them.**

"**Let it go Gabriella yeah just let them go" whispers Troy in Gabriella's ear.**

**Troy feels Gabriella move her fingers away from her eyes and the tears flow down her cheeks land on his t-shirt after 5 minutes the tears begin to soak though to his skin. 10 minutes later Gabriella pulls back and sees Troy shirt.**

"**I'm sorry" she apologizes**

"**What for?" asks Troy**

"**I got your shirt wet" she says**

"**It's ok" says Troy**

**A lone tear falls down Gabriella's cheek and Troy reaches up and gently wipes it away with pad of his thumb Gabriella smiles up at him and he looks down at her.**

**The stare into each other's eyes and at the same time lean in and Troy strokes her cheek with a finger and then gently pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and tilts her chin up ever so slightly. Gabriella realizing what is about to happen closes her eyes and waits for Troy's lips to connect with hers, which they do. As their lips touch both feel sparks erupt between them and Gabriella winds her arms round Troy's neck as Troy ever so gently moves Gabriella onto his lap and wraps an arm around Gabriella's waist to pull her closer to him. Gabriella fingers knot in Troy's hair and the kiss become more intense. They pull back after 5 minutes leaning their foreheads together as they catch their breath.**

"**Wow" breathes Gabriella**

"**I agree" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks deep into Troy's eyes and boldly leans forward to join their lips again and they are back in the position of Gabriella's hand's in Troy's hair and Troy's arm round Gabriella's waist. The moment is broken how ever when Gabriella's stomach decides to start making noises indicating to Gabriella that she is hungry.**

"**I think you should eat something" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella and tries to slide of Troy's lap but he has his arms wrapped tightly round her waist. So she resorts to just pulling the tray to her and eating her breakfast sat on Troy's knee.**

**10 minutes later she has finished and Troy moves her off his lap and stands up picking up the tray.**

"**I will take this downstairs and be right back" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy comes back 2 minutes later.**

"**Anything you need?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head but then sees that it is nice outside.**

"**Yeah actually after I've changed could you carry me outside please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure Gabs" replies Troy "Oh Gabs" he says**

**Gabriella looks at Troy "Yeah" she says**

"**Would you um would you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I love to but um could you go now I want to get changed" says replies Gabriella**

**Troy leaves the room.**

**The guys have all just arrived and Troy has just let them in when he remembers Gabriella and goes upstairs.**

"**Gabs you ready?" asks Troy though the door.**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes in and picks Gabriella up bridal style and leans down and lightly kisses her.**

"**Who was at the door?" asks Gabriella**

"**The guys oh you don't mind do you I mean your going to be outside do you mind watching us practice?" asks Troy**

"**I don't mind do you mind carrying me up and down stairs until I get the hang on the crutches on stairs?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not at all" smiles Troy**

**Troy carries Gabriella downstairs and out into the garden and puts her down on one of the pool lounges. He turns to go in the house to the guys.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah Gabs" says Troy turning back to her**

"**Where do we stand on the whole telling our friends about us?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um up to you if you don't want to yet we don't have to" says Troy**

"**Are Zeke and Sharpay like together now or something?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't know I'll see what's said today" answers Troy**

"**I don't want to tell yet but there's just the thing of other girls at school flirting with you and since you sit with us at lunch there's Sharpay flirting with you and now there will be Amber as well" says Gabriella**

"**Well you don't have to worry about that until January when we go back after Christmas" says Troy**

"**Christmas oh heck how am I going to do my Christmas shopping" says Gabriella**

"**I'll do some for you but if it's really girly shops then no way" says Troy**

"**Taylor could do Amber and Sharpay and yours and Kelsi's for me and Sharpay could do Taylor's for me and you could get a little something like biscuits a nice box of biscuits for you mum and dad from me" says Gabriella**

"**Sounds like a plan I'll go get your fav book, your mobile and your crutches for you but then I got b-ball practice" says Troy**

**Troy goes inside and gets the things for Gabriella and then starts the practice. Gabriella sorts her Christmas shopping dilemma out and sits back and watches Troy playing b-ball.**

**Skipping a couple of days to the day Gabriella goes to Amber's.**

"**Hey Amber" says Gabriella after Amber has come to the front door.**

"**Hey Gabs oh and Troy hey" says Amber**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**You guys coming in?" asks Amber**

"**Gabs is I've got some last minute Christmas shopping to do so see you later" says Troy**

"**See you" says Gabriella**

**Troy leaves and Amber and Gabriella go in the house.**

"**Come on let's go in the lounge that's were my uncle is" says Amber**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**They go in the lounge and sit down and get talking Amber's Uncle.**

**A little while later.**

"**Hey Uncle Nigel you remember that story you told me about that girl that you loved and had a one night stand with and she left you what was her name?" asks Amber**

"**Amber I've said I'm not telling you or anyone it hurts to much to remember her since it is unrequited love" says Nigel**

"**Gabs why don't you tell my Uncle your story" says Amber**

"**Um ok" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella tells Nigel when she was born and up until the point they are up to now.**

"**Oh one thing I forgot I was the result of a one night stand and my mum is Marie Constance Gardener and my surname is Montez" Gabriella says as a closing to the story.**

"**So Uncle is that the name of the girl?" asks Amber**

"**Yes" says Nigel**

"**Really" says Gabriella**

"**Really Marie Constance Gardener" says Nigel**

"**So you might be my dad" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah I think I am" says Nigel**

"**I have a dad" says Gabriella**

"**I can't believe your mum never told me that she was pregnant" says Nigel**

"**Well that's my mum for you" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah she always get herself to herself but it was weird because she did that but she was very bold and out going" says Nigel**

"**Hey Amber could you give us some time alone?" asks Gabriella**

**Amber leaves the room.**

"**So let's get some things straight your probably no I'm a solider in Afghanistan but my life here no girlfriend wife or kids at all" says Nigel**

"**Anything you want to know about me?" Gabriella**

"**Yes boyfriends do you have one?" asks Nigel**

**Gabriella lowers her voice "Well that guy Troy I told you about he's my boyfriend"**

"**Why are you whispering?" asks Nigel**

"**Because we haven't told are friends yet and there is a 50% chance that Amber is ears dropping outside the door" whispers Gabriella**

"**Oh" says her dad**

**There silence for a few moments.**

"**So what you doing Christmas day?" asks her dad**

"**I spending it with Troy and his family" says Gabriella**

"**Oh do you think there is anyway I would be able to come round do you think that would be ok?" asks her dad**

"**I'll ask Troy to ask his mum when I get back home so I'll have to get back to you on that one" says Gabriella**

"**Ok why don't we exchange mobile numbers and I'll give you a weekly allowance while I'm here say $20 dollars a week every so pricey" says her dad**

"**Ok thanks" says Gabriella**

**They exchange phone numbers and her dad gives her this week's allowance.**

"**Um when do you go back?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not till after new year the 7****th**** I think I'd have to check and get back to you" says her dad**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**So your birthday is the 14****th**** of May I'd send something over to you from Afghanistan or might even be able to come over for a week" says her dad**

"**That would be great I suppose you're going to miss Father's day though 20****th**** of June" says Gabriella**

"**I have time of around then to visit my dad I have 3 weeks of from the 19****th**** so we could spend Father's day together and I could book a holiday for the two of us" says her dad**

"**That would be great" smiles Gabriella**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**Excuse my one sec dad I have to take this probably Troy seeing if I ready to go" says Gabriella**

"**Hello" says Gabriella**

"**You ready for me to come pick you up?" asks Troy**

"**You done all your shopping?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah finished" says Troy**

"**Ok then see you soon" says Gabriella**

"**See you soon hun" says Troy and hangs up**

"**So Troy coming I want to meet him and don't worry I'm not going to interrogate him are anything because from what you've told me he seems a very nice lad and cares for you a lot" says her dad**

"**I need to find Amber" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go get her" says her dad**

**Her dad leaves the room and returns moments later with Amber.**

"**Yeah" says Amber**

"**Troy's coming for me so I wanted to say goodbye and give you this" says Gabriella holding out a Christmas present**

"**Oh thanks Gabs can I open it now or not?" asks Amber**

"**I'm probably might be coming round on Christmas day so open it then" says Gabriella and then looks at her dad**

"**Yeah your probably coming round my dad will be down so you can meet him" says her dad**

"**My granddad" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs I realized something before we're cousins" says Amber**

"**I know it's cool" says Gabriella**

**The doorbell**

"**That's probably Troy I'll go let him in" says Amber leaving the room.**

**Troy and Amber come in.**

"**So you're Troy?" asks Gabriella's dad**

"**I am" says Troy**

"**Troy this is my dad Nigel Montez" smiles Gabriella**

"**Nice to meet you sir" says Troy**

"**Call me Nigel" says Gabriella's dad**

"**Oh Gabs my mum needed the car so we're going to have to walk I'm afraid" says Troy**

"**I'll drive you it's not safe it getting icy on the pavements we don't want Gabriella slipping" says her dad**

"**Thanks dad" says Gabriella**

**Her dad leaves the room to get his coat and speak to Amber.**

"**I want to get her something for Christmas" says her uncle**

"**Leave it with me" says Amber**

**Her dad, Gabriella and Troy go get in the her dad's car and he drives them to Troy's**

"**Thanks dad I'll phone you later" says Gabriella**

**Troy has already gotten out to help Gabriella.**

"**Thanks Nigel" says Troy**

**They go in the house and Nigel drives off. Troy helps Gabriella upstairs and the sit in Troy's room.**

"**Troy do you think you could ask your mum if it is ok if my dad comes round for a bit on Christmas day?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah ask her when she gets in" says Troy**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

**Lucille says its fine for her dad to come and he can have Christmas dinner with them if he wants. Gabriella phones her dad and he accepts the invitation.**

**That night Gabriella is sleeping in Troy's room because she has been having nightmares.**

"**I'm letting my mum know" says Gabriella**

**She texts her mum.**

I know who my dad is I've met him my dad now knows he's my dad

Gabriella

You know about Nigel Montez

Mum

I've met him today he's my friend Amber's Uncle he lives in Albuquerque

Gabriella

Really ok hunny good for you I gotta go back to sleep some of us have work in the morning

What is that about is that because I'm just a high school girl or something

Gabriella

No it's a reference to your dad and Ivan

Mum

Really cuz it sounds like a reference to me I can't have a job just so you know Ivan turned up at the Christmas dance when I was in the corridor he cut my cheek with a knife, gave me a black eye, tried to strangle me and broke my leg so I can't have job because I can't get around easily and just so you now dad is a solider he's on leave at the moment from Afghanistan so he does have a good job.

Gabriella

Oh right um hope you get better

Mum

Whatever

Gabriella

I do have a good Christmas

Mum

I will because it will be the best Christmas I've had since before you met Ivan because I'll be with people who love me like my dad and my friends and my boy friend

Gabriella

I do love you

Mum

Oh yeah then why did you leave me

Gabriella

Because you sided with him

Mum

Mum you left the state for goodness stake you left the country you live in London you could have at least stayed here for a while so that I had a mother.

Gabriella

That was wrong of me I admit that but he is the one who cheated on me and I was not living with that

Mum

I know he did but he is the one who is out to kill me and maybe one of my best friends are you thinking about that.

Gabriella

Yes I am which is why I'm coming to see you on Christmas day

Mum

I'm spending Christmas with my boyfriend my boyfriend family and my dad and his family

Gabriella

Boxing Day then

Mum

I'll think about it

Gabriella

Well I'll be in town anyway

Mum

I'll give you your Christmas present now because I do still care and I will see you Christmas day but before I tell you your Christmas present I need to know if you ever loved dad.

Gabriella

Yes I do I love your father very much I only realized how much after I had you and you were 5 months I looked at you and said you have your father's eyes then it hit me that I loved him and I still do but don't tell me my Christmas present now give it me on Christmas day ok see you then love you

Mum

Ok see you then love you too Mum

Gabriella

"**Troy I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever" says Gabriella**

"**So do I Gabs so do I" says Troy**

**Troy lightly kisses Gabriella and they go to sleep.**

**Christmas day.**

"**Ooh who got this package for me?" asks Gabriella turning to Troy and smiling at him**

"**Have you finished?" she asks**

"**Yep" answers Troy**

**Troy gently hoists Gabriella onto his knee and watches as she opens the small package from him she pulls out a heart locket.**

"**Oh Troy its beautiful thank you I love it would you put it on for me?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy takes the necklace from her and fastens the clasp behind her neck.**

"**Gabriella your dad is at the door and some women is asking for you" says Lucille**

**Gabriella grabs her crutches and manoeuvres herself to the front door as fast as she can and is shocked to she her mum.**

"**Mum" whispers Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says her mum**

"**MUM" shouts Gabriella and flings herself into her mum's arms sobbing**

"**I suggest we take this inside" says Lucille**

**They all go inside Gabriella hugs and her dad and then retreats back to Troy's knee with her head resting on his shoulder as tears still fall down her face.**

"**Hey why you crying?" asks Troy**

"**I'm not crying" sniffs Gabriella**

"**Gabby I'm not stupid plus your tears are soaking though the shoulder of my shirt" says Troy**

"**Oh I'm just so happy" says Gabriella**

"**Well can you stop crying hunny?" asks Troy**

"**Gabriella Merry Christmas" says her mum**

"**Merry Christmas mum oh mum your present" says Gabriella picking up a piece of paper and then a package.**

"**And I haven't forgotten you dad" she says**

**She hands her dad the package and her mum the piece of paper.**

**Gabriella's mum's eyes scan the piece of paper and her facial expression changes from confusion to shock to happy.**

"**It was all ways you dream that I went there" says Gabriella**

"**I know I though you might have followed your own path" says her mum**

"**Thanks Gabriella" says her dad**

"**Your welcome dad. Mum let dad read the letter" says Gabriella**

**Her mum passes the letter to her dad.**

"**What is it?" asks Troy**

"**I've been accepted to Sanford University Pre Law" replies Gabriella**

**Troy leaves the room and everyone hears the back door bang shut.**

"**Guess I should have told him first" says Gabriella grabbing her crutches and getting up and goes after Troy but then she sees him sat in his tree house with his back to the house. Her crutch slips on the icy ground and she goes tumbling into the pool with a splash Troy hears a splash but doesn't turn around Gabriella somehow pulls herself out of the pool and grabs her crutches and contuies to the tree house. Abandoning the crutches at the bottom of the ladder she starts the struggle to climb up and eventually gets up and crawls to Troy's side.**

"**Troy I'm sorry I should of told you first" says Gabriella**

"**How long have you known?" asks Troy**

"**A couple of months" says Gabriella**

"**Does anyone else know?" asks Troy**

"**No just you lot" says Gabriella**

**Troy turns and looks at her.**

"**Gabs why are you all wet?" asks Troy**

"**My crutch slipped on some ice and I fell in the pool" she explains**

"**Let's get you inside before you get ill again" says Troy**

**Troy stands up and picks Gabriella up.**

"**Troy can you really carry me down the ladder?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah no sweat you're really light" says Troy**

**Troy gets down the ladder with Gabriella easily and carries her into the house and upstairs to her room.**

"**Can you get me a towel please Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah sure" says Troy**

**Troy leaves the room and grabs a couple of nice fluffy towels from the cupboard on the landing and goes and gives them to Gabriella.**

"**Shout when you ready for me to carry you down" says Troy**

"**I can use my crutches" says Gabriella**

"**There at the bottom of the ladder" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

**10 minutes later Gabriella shouts Troy he comes and gets her.**

**Gabriella, her mum and her dad exchange presents while the Bolton's busy themselves in the kitchen and then they all sit down to have Christmas dinner.**

**Later in the evening Gabriella's mum goes to visit some old friends and Gabriella and her dad go to Amber's.**

**New Year's Eve the Bolton's have a party and some fireworks and as the church clock strikes midnight Troy and Gabriella kiss.**

"**Happy New Year Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Happy New Year Troy" says Gabriella**

**And they join their lips in another kiss.**

* * *

**Once again sorry it's so late but this girl still has an assignment to do so that is why this is so late.**

**Sorry I rushed Christmas day but I wanted it out before new year.**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**Gabriella's Dance Dress**

Links for Gabriella's dress that she wore to the and the locket that Troy gives her will be on my profile shortly just not tonight


	9. Chapter 9

**Bullies**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**It's the first day back after Christmas and Gabriella and her friends are at her locker.**

"**Get that locket for Christmas Gabs?" asks Amber**

"**What um yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Who off?" asks Sharpay grinning**

"**My mum" answers Gabriella**

"**You told me your mum got you a bath set" says Taylor**

"**Yeah you said the same to me" says Kelsi**

"**The only person you not talked about is Troy what did he get you?" asks Amber**

"**Um ok he got me this locket but it's for me to put a picture of my mum and my dad in" says Gabriella**

"**That's so nice" says Sharpay**

"**Troy must really care to spend so much" says Amber**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**I need to borrow Gabriella" says Troy who has heard Amber's remark and with that he pulls Gabriella away.**

"**Don't listen to them" says Troy**

"**Troy tell me the truth" says Gabriella**

"**Ok ok the locket is from the jewellers in the mall" says Troy**

"**You mean the really expensive one" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods**

"**Troy you don't need to spend so much on me" says Gabriella**

"**I'll remember that then for Valentine's Day, Easter, your birthday, our anniversaries and next Christmas" smiles Troy**

"**Anniversaries?" asks Gabriella confused**

"**You read don't ya" says Troy**

"**Yeah" replies Gabriella**

"**Romances" says Troy**

"**Yeah" answers Gabriella**

"**Well don't they have month anniversaries?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I just um didn't realize it was a big thing around here" says Gabriella**

"**You mean you didn't think I was that romantic. Gabriella I really like you, you know that and I want to spend as much time with you before you go off to Sanford and that means making as many memoires as possible" smiles Troy**

"**I really like you to" says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.**

"**Guess we'd better get to class" says Gabriella**

"**You may wanna get your books" says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs her books from her locker and they fall out of her grasp and land on the floor.**

"**Need some help?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah please" says Gabriella**

**But what Gabriella doesn't expect Troy to do is pick her up.**

"**Troy put my down" screeches Gabriella**

"**I thought you wanted help" says Troy**

"**Yeah but I can get about it my books that I need carrying not me and your drawing attention to me and I don't like it" says Gabriella**

**Troy puts her down.**

"**You can get me back later" says Troy grinning**

"**No kisses for you today" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes and grabs Gabriella's books and they go to homeroom.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella as she sits down at her desk and Troy places her books in front of her.**

"**So the girls asked about the locket yet?" asks Troy as he takes a sit next to her.  
"Yeah it's from you for me to put a pic of my dad in and a pic of my mum" says Gabriella**

"**Great cover" says Troy**

"**I know" says Gabriella**

"**So when is your mum going back?" asks Troy**

"**She's not her company are transferring her here and I'm gunna live with her of course she'll have to go back to get all her things but we're gunna be a family again ish" says Gabriella**

"**But where will you live?" asks Troy**

"**In my dad's house he said no one else is using it so instead of paying to buy a house we can have his and pay the bills as long as we don't mind that when he is on leave he stays there which mum is fine with" says Gabriella**

"**You ever think your mum and dad might get back together?" asks Troy**

"**They never were together but yeah I hope they might give it a try one day" says Gabriella**

**Troy looks to the front of class and sees Mrs Darbus enter the classroom.**

"**Darbus" whispers Troy to Gabriella who turns her attention to the front.**

**From second period onwards Gabriella is distracted and she goes up of the roof at lunch as she has no appetite.**

**Troy goes up.**

"**What's up Gabs?" asks Troy wrapping an arm around her waist.**

**She leans her head on his shoulder.**

"**My dad" she whispers**

"**Yeah he goes back on the 7****th****" says Troy**

"**He's been asked to go back today he sent me a text between first and second period he's packing now his flight is at 4:00pm I won't get to say goodbye or tell him how much I love him" says Gabriella**

"**We finish at half 3 I can easily get you to the airport to say goodbye" says Troy**

"**Troy it's on the other side of town and you know traffic at the time is hectic because of all the buses and parents going to pick up their little ones.**

"**Fine then we'll go now" says Troy**

"**NOW Troy are you insane we're not allowed off site" says Gabriella**

"**We both have free period last so if we go talk to the Principal then he might give us a leave early pass and we can go to the airport and you can say your goodbyes and I love you ok" says Troy**

"**Ok can we go speak to him now then please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep anything for you Gabs" says Troy kissing her on the head and entwining his hand with hers.**

"**Troy we can't hold hands people will see" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs everyone is in lunch if there's anyone about I'll let go ok" says Troy**

"**Troy please there will be people about" whines Gabriella**

"**You ashamed of being my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**No of course not you're a wonderful boyfriend I just don't want people to know because if one person sees word will get back to some gossip person and bang everyone will know and then everyone will be staring at me" says Gabriella**

"**Everyone stares at you now" says Troy**

"**Yeah but this will be worse because all the girls want you and there all me glaring at me and the cheerleaders apart from Amber will be out to get me maybe even Amber maybe even Sharpay will turn" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs calm down ok I won't hold your hand but we need to get to the principal right away" says Troy**

**They go to the principal and the principal hears the story and gives them passes to leave early.**

**At free period the girls are all waiting at Gabriella's locker because they all hang out at free period and Gabriella comes up with Troy who has already got the stuff he needs to take home.**

**Gabriella opens her locker grabs her homework and some things.**

"**Can't stop girls gotta get the airport gotta say bye to my dad he's going back today" says Gabriella**

"**You can't just leave" says Amber**

"**Got passes from the principal" says Troy**

"**And why are you going?" asks Sharpay**

"**She needs someone to drive her" says Troy**

**Gabriella and Troy go and get to the airport he dad's flight hasn't boared yet and they find him. They sit together and talk for a while before his flight is called and walk with him to the departues area.**

"**Goodbye dad I love you" whispers Gabriella tears threaten to fall.**

"**Love you too sweetheart. Take good care of her for me Troy" says her dad**

"**I will" says Troy**

"**Be careful dad" whispers Gabriella**

"**I'll try sweetheart I'll see you in may on your birthday ok" says her dad pulling her into a hug**

"**Ok" cries Gabriella the tears falling**

**Her dad's flight is called again and he goes. Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella and pulls her close.**

"**Let's get you home babe" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

* * *

**Shorter then Chapter 8 I know but oh well.**

**Don't know when next one will be out next week maybe still got assignment to do 1582 words to go due in Monday so Monday night I'll get to work on Chapter 10.**

**And for any of you that read my Wild Child Series that means that too it may be a load of waffle but there will be a chapter out.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bullies**

**Good and bad news at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Gabriella dreadfully misses her dad and doesn't sleep worrying about him. This gets her mum, Troy's mum, Troy and there friends worried about her to.**

"**Gabs hunny you got to sleep" says Troy**

"**I want my dad" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs he's in the army he can't drop everything" says Troy getting a tad frustrated**

"**Just go Troy go home you don't want to be here I can see" says Gabriella**

"**I do I care about you I'm worried" says Troy**

"**YOU DON'T GET WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT TO HAVE A DAD AND THEN FINALLY MEET HIM AND THEN HIM GO AWAY AGAIN 4 WEEKS LATER WHO'S KNOWS WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN MAYBE MY BIRTHDAY MAYBE NEVER" shouts Gabriella**

**Troy waits patiently while Gabriella shouts at him and then pulls her into his arms and bursts into tears, he rubs his hand on her back in soothing circles and eventually worn out Gabriella falls asleep in Troy's arms.**

**Troy places a kiss on Gabriella's forehead and then lays her down gently on her bed before going downstairs to her mum, who is unpacking boxes.**

**Her and her mum have moved into her dad's house a couple days before her dad has been gone two weeks.**

"**She's asleep need any help?" asks Troy  
"No Troy it's ok you should get home" answers Gabriella's mum**

"**Actually Marie if it's ok with you I'd like to stay and watch over Gabby" says Troy**

"**That's fine but try and get some sleep yourself" says Marie**

"**I will" says Troy**

**Troy goes back upstairs to Gabriella's room and lays on the bed next to her watching his sleeping girlfriend. A while later he drifts of to sleep.**

* * *

**The good news is I finished my assignment. **

**The bad news is I have a exam on the 20****th**** of this month.**

**College was closed today and I was meant to do revision but I didn't so I have to knuckle down tomorrow maybe get a chapter out but forgive me if I don't because of the revision. If I don't pass this exam I could get kick of the course so it is crucial.**

**REVIWE PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bullies**

**Chapter 11**

**Troy and Gabriella having been going strong for a month and still no body knows, not Gabriella's friends nor Troy's nor anyone in the student population.**

"**I can't believe we still together and--------" says Gabriella**

"**What do you means till together did you expect us to break up after a couple of weeks?" asks Troy**

"**I was trying to say I can't believe that no one has found out about us" says Gabriella**

"**Well chose your words more carefully next time" says Troy**

"**I will" says Gabriella and kisses him lightly on the lips.**

"**Hey Gabs would you please um wear um my um er class er um ring?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**Of course I will but the girls with see it and everyone in school will know it's your class ring" says Gabriella**

**Troy puts his class ring on Gabriella's second finger on her left hand.**

"**You're the first person to wear that ring" says Troy**

"**Well I'm honoured wildcat" says Gabriella.**

**They share a breathtaking kiss which is shattered by the bell**

"**We'd better get to class" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella "See you later" she adds**

**(**_By the way Gabriella has had the cast off her leg (I completely forgot about the cast on her leg)anyway on with the story_**)**

"**OMG OMG OMG OMG" shouts Taylor**

**Everyone in the cafeteria looks at her.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" shouts Sharpay**

**Everyone turns back to what they were doing before.**

"**Gabriella what's that ring?" asks Taylor looking towards Gabriella to see she has gone.**

**Gabriella was on the roof. She knew why Taylor said OMG and when everyone looked at them and Taylor looked at Sharpay shouting she made a break for it.**

**Troy casually followed.**

"**What was that about?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor knows" says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean she knows?" asks Troy**

"**About the ring that's why she said OMG" says Gabriella**

"**Oh crap" says Troy**

"**My words exactly" says Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder**

"**Brie we'll get though this" whispers Troy into Gabriella's ear.**

**Gabriella pulls away from him.**

"**Did you just call me Brie" she asks wrinkling her nose.**

"**Aww that's so cute and yes I did" says Troy**

"**It reminds me of cheese" whines Gabriella**

"**Well I think it is cute and it staying" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bullies**

**Unfortunately short and sweet but this is the end.**

**Chapter 12**

**2 weeks later the basketball team decide to find out about Troy and Gabriella.**

"**DUDE YOU AND THE GEEK HOW WHEN AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY" shouts Chad**

"**Because I love her" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**What just stating my feelings" says Troy**

"**I love you too" says Gabriella**

**They kiss.**

**The next week girls glare at Gabriella.**

**But the school accept the relationship.**

**5 years later**

**Troy and Gabriella had been together for 5 years and it was an ordinary Saturday.**

"**Gabs can you come here a second" shouts Troy from the bedroom.**

"**COMING" shouts Gabriella**

"**Gabriella will you marry me?" asks Troy looking up at her from his kneeled position.**

"**Yes" says Gabriella**

**5 months later.**

**At the Altar.**

"**I do" says Troy**

"**I do" says Gabriella**

"**I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" says the priest**

**Troy takes the edge of Gabriella's veil and throws it back and kisses her.**

**1 year later.**

"**There you have a gorgeous baby girl" says the doctor**

"**What you going to call her?" asks the nurse**

"**Ann Marie" says Gabriella**

**THE END**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
